


Tasting

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-20
Updated: 2007-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Things taste different," Carter said thoughtfully as she bit delicately into the gummy bear, neatly severing its head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting

"Things taste different," Carter said thoughtfully as she bit delicately into the gummy bear, neatly severing its head.  
  
Jack watched her, fascinated by her precision as she methodically bit off the remaining gummy limbs, one by one.  
  
"Carter, has anyone ever told you that you are deeply disturbed?"  
  
She finally swallowed the torso and lifted her head from his thigh. Jack ignored the pins and needles that were the price for  _having_  her head in his lap in the first place.  
  
"Think about it," she said. "When's the last time you ate gummy bears?"  
  
Jack popped another one into his mouth. They tasted the same to him, mildly sweet, with that texture that split open softly right down the middle. He shrugged and swallowed.  
  
Sam rolled her eyes and shifted her position so she was straddling him. Good way to get his attention, he noted. She placed a gummy bear in his mouth slowly.  
  
"Jack," she said softly, "Taste. the. gummy. bear."  
  
He almost swallowed it whole instead. But he got himself under control and rolled his eyes, obediently chewing it slowly. And, he had to admit, it *did* taste different. Sweeter? He let the remnants of the gummy bear slide down his throat.  
  
"Maybe it's just a different brand?"  
  
Sam shook her head slowly, her long-ish hair swirling around her shoulders. "It's not just the gummy bears. It's everything. Well," she amended, "Everything sweet."  
  
Jack raised his brow. "Everything?" She was still leaning over him and she gave him a smirk as he tugged her to him.  
  
She tasted like gummy bears, but underneath he could taste her--taste Sam. He didn't have much to compare, having only kissed her once--twice--before the Asgards' cloning incident, but he knew her taste anyway, had memorized it during the time loops.  
  
All too soon, the kiss ended. They were trying, after all, to not draw *too* much attention to themselves.  
  
Jack pretended to mull it over. "I think you're crazy," he proclaimed, "but I definitely need more evidence before I can be sure."  
  
Sam took a swipe at him that he easily deflected, and a moment's maneuvering had her sitting with her back to his front.  
  
"Maybe...cake would be a better experiment."


End file.
